<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For I Have Loved You Oh So Long by Milionking</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074462">For I Have Loved You Oh So Long</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milionking/pseuds/Milionking'>Milionking</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Hockey RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Divorce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:08:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milionking/pseuds/Milionking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Duncan is facing a divorce, Brent is there to pick up the pieces</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Duncan Keith/Brent Seabrook, Duncan Keith/Kelly-Rae Keith (Past/Implied)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For I Have Loved You Oh So Long</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106974">Feels Like the First Time</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milionking/pseuds/Milionking">Milionking</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is inspired by two things:</p>
<p>My long fic "Feels Like the First Time" featuring Brent and Duncan.</p>
<p>The other is the weekly prompt:</p>
<p>“I didn’t tell you that I love you because I wanted to hear it back. I told you because I needed you to know.”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Brent’s phone rings at 1am.  If it weren’t for the fact that he just went to bed a half hour ago, he’d normally be pretty pissed off.  He sees that Duncan’s calling, he swipes to accept the call and turns on the lamp.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Lo Duncs.  Wassup?” Brent slurs sleepily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is your spare room still free?” Duncan replies frantically.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brent sighs, “Let me guess you and Kelly had another argument.”</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Duncan mumbles, “kiddo and I are on our way.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Mkay, just be quiet when you get here.  Last thing I need is to have the cops called because of the old lady next door,” Brent mentions while still trying to wipe the sleep out of his eyes.  This is going to be a cup of tea conversation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brent saunters down the stairs slowly and sets the kettle to boil.  He then pulls two cups out of the cupboard when there’s a soft knock at the front door.  Brent rubs his eyes again as he pads over to the door to unlock it and let his friend in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Duncan is standing in the doorway with a fold-up crib in one arm, an overnight and diaper bag slung over his shoulder, and Colton in a car seat in the crook of his other arm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t you get Colton to bed and we’ll sit down and have a chat.  I’ll make us some lavender and chamomile tea,” Brent says softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks bud,” Duncan responds, and heads off to the bedroom next to Brents.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So what’s going on Duncs?” Brent asks his question and passes over a cup of tea to Duncan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Duncan unloads the whole story, “Kelly said she can’t handle this anymore.  The allegations about Sharpy and the public spotlight.  I know it’s all bullshit, but I can see where she’s coming from.  I’m giving her some space while she moves out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brent swallows, he knows how close Duncan and Kelly were, and the tabloid story had stressed that relationship, “So it’s over?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea,” Duncan mumbles, “fuck, what am I supposed to do.  There isn’t a manual for ‘Single Dad Professional Hockey Player’.  She said she didn’t want to take Colton, it would harbor too many bad memories.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brent places his hand between Duncan’s shoulder blades and rubs while Duncan takes a pull of tea off his cup, “We’ll figure it out bud.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“God, I just thought I’d married ‘the one’, ya know?” Duncan laments, staring blankly into the cup of hot liquid.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brent looks at him fondly, still rubbing Duncan’s shoulders, “I know, somethings just aren’t meant to be.  Drink up and we’ll get you to bed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Duncan chugs down the remaining tea and follows Brent up to the stairs and to the guest room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brent is up before Duncan the following morning.  He heads downstairs to make the strongest pot of coffee he can tolerate and gets a pan out to make some eggs and toast.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The smell of the liquid caffeine wafts upstairs, Duncan follows the scent to the kitchen where Brent is dishing out breakfast.  “Can you hold him while I get his breakfast ready?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brent holds out his arms to accept Colton. Duncan coos to his son, “Why don’t you hang out with Uncle Seabs while I get you a baba.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brent holds Colton and plays peek-a-boo with him while Duncan prepares a bottle of formula.  He turns around to look at his teammate, the scene is sickeningly domestic.  His heart clenches a little, giving him a hint of something Duncan himself wouldn’t mind having.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Duncan calls Sharpy while Brent feeds Colton.  “Hey bud sorry to put you on the spot, but I have some personal issues.  I need Abby to watch Colton while we’re at practice and on the road for the next few days.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was kinds of expecting this with all the headlines the last few days, you know I’d never do that,” Sharpy utters.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know Sharpy, I thought we already buried that topic.  Kelly just isn’t comfortable with the limelight,” Duncan sighs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyhow… Abby just started maternity leave, so she’d love to watch Colton while we’re gone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Duncan smiles, “I owe all of you so much.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re a team, we help each other out.  We’ll see you in a bit, yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“See ya,” Duncan murmurs and ends the call.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They get to their hotel and have dinner with the team.  It’s a jovial night that lets Duncan feel less lonely.  It isn’t until he gets to his hotel room, finding a single bed that the knowledge that he’s suddenly single comes flooding back into his brain.  His phone, chimes and he sees that it’s Seabs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Got the team to get me a double, come over,” the text reads.  Duncan grabs his luggage and heads to the room in the subsequent text replying, “on my way.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The door is cracked open.  Duncan finds Brent sitting in a chair by the window with 2 beers from room service sitting on the table.  Another two bottles are sitting there unopened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Figured you could use a friend and a beer.  You wanna pick a movie?” Brent offers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“God how did I get so lucky to be drafted to the same team as you?” Duncan exhales, grabbing the beer and chugging on it while fiddling with the remote for the TV.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know it’s going to be okay, yeah?”  Brent offers a hand since Duncan’s back is just out of reach due to the table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Duncan claps Brent’s hand and shakes it, “I’m so glad to have you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They polish off the first beer each and nurse the other while watching </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Bourne Identity</span>
  </em>
  <span> and offering commentary on the car chase at the end of the movie as they get ready to head to bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brent slides under the covers and chuckles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you laughing about Seabsie?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Doesn’t this feel just like when we were in the A on the road in a hotel Duncs?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Duncan smiles looking around the room, “Yeah, but at least this is a nicer hotel.”  He swallows hard looks at Brent, “I didn’t sleep well last night.  Not used to sleeping alone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brent lifts up the sheets, “I thought you never ask, hop in.”  Duncan strips down to his boxers and slides in to spoon Brent.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re such a good bro Seabs,” Duncan mumbles into Brent’s shoulder before drifting off to sleep.  Brent nuzzles against Duncan’s body and passes out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Duncs,” Brent mumbles into Duncan’s arm, “ya awake?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Duncan breathes against Brent’s back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Think we should get breakfast before skate?” Brent’s stomach growls back in need of food.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Always thinking with your stomach,” Duncan grumbles.  He’d hoped the cuddle session would last a little longer.  It was a nice feeling, and by the time Brent finished in the bathroom, Duncan was already longing for another cuddle session.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brent pulls Stan aside after practice.  “Hey just for this roadie, can you get me a double.  Duncan’s going through some personal stuff and I want to make sure he keeps his head until we’re home.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stan looks back, “Do I need to talk to him?  Is it something I need to get involved with?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you know a good divorce attorney, that might help,” Brent mentions off the cuff.  Stan gives off a knowing look.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll talk to legal and our hotels.  You take care of your liney okay?” Stan walks away pulling out his cell phone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brent walks back into the changing room and starts stripping off his gear.  He catches Duncs as they walk into the shower, “Grab some lunch with me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Duncan replies, grabbing a towel and a shower stall.  “See you in a bit in the lounge.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you know you’ll be done before me with all that hair you have to shampoo?” Brent chirps.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so vain, you probably think this song is about you,” Duncan sings off-tune, pulling the curtain closed and turning on the water.  Brent is left in the hallway grinning.  Duncan is still humming the tune as Jonny walks into the shower area in his smelly under armor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Take those heart eyes off, Sebs” Jonny chastises as he grabs a towel for himself.  Brent finds an empty shower stall, turning the water on as hot as he can tolerate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re such a good friend Seabs,” Duncan murmurs as he nuzzles into Brent’s back for their pregame nap.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stan meets with Duncs when the team returns to Chicago.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Seabs told me what you’re going through,” Stan starts.  Duncan doesn’t think he could slouch lower in the chair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look Duncs, the Hawks are going to support you.  Run everything through our attorneys, they’ll take good care of you.  Until then, do you have living arrangements and everything?  What can we do for you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m good really, Seabs has been looking after me.  I’m using his spare room until this blows over.  Kelly and I are working on selling the condo,” Duncan admits.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, let me know if you need anything.  I’m serious,” Stan mentions and sends Duncan on his way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brent is waiting for him in the player’s lounge.  “You okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s just pick up some take out.  I have something I want to tell you when we get home,” Duncan sighs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The chinese food is good, but Brent has a worried look on him sitting at the breakfast bar while Duncan shovels spoonfuls of baby food into Colton.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brent takes a deep breath to work up some courage then, “So Duncs, you said you had something you wanted to tell me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Duncan scrapes the bottom of the jar and does the airplane move to get Colton to take one last bite, “I do, let me finish feeding Colton and get him down for a nap.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brent sighs, “Okay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Duncan wipes down his son, and frees him from the high chair, carrying him upstairs to take a nap.  Once Duncan successfully luls Colton to sleep, he comes back downstairs and sits back down at the bar fiddling with a bottle of Gatorade.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘What’s on your mind Duncs?”  Brent’s voice taking on a pleading tone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck it,” Duncan mutters.  He cups the back of Brent’s head and smashes his lips and Duncan’s.  It isn’t the most pretty kiss, but the intent is there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once they break the kiss, “That’s been on my mind Seabs.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that what I think it is Duncs?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Seabs it is.  I love you.  I guess I always have, I didn’t see it until Kelly left and you took such good care of me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Duncs,” Seabs starts.  Duncan presses a finger to Brent’s lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh,” Duncan whispers.  “I didn’t tell you that I love you because I wanted to hear it back. I told you because I needed you to know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was going to say before you so rudely interrupted me, that I love you too.  I guess I always wished you did too.  Then you married Kelly and I didn’t think I could have you anymore.  I, god I suck at emotion,” Brent tails off trying to find his next words.  He doesn’t have any, he just kisses Duncan back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn Seabs,” Duncan exclaims, his dick is painfully hard and constrained by his jeans.  “Should we take this upstairs?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brent is panting, “Yeah.”  He gets up still catching his breath and grabs Duncan by the hand.  He leads him up to Brent’s room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Standing next to the bed, Brent frees Duncan from his clothing.  Duncan does the same for him and tugs Brent closer until they are touching skin to skin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brent deepens the kissing by carding his hands through Duncan’s mane and pushing on the back of Duncan’s head mashing his face to Brent’s.  Brent slips his tongue between Duncan’s swollen lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brent sneaks his free hand between them and strokes Duncan’s swollen cock which elicits a muffled moan.  Duncan breaks the kiss and leads Brent to the bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brent smiles at Duncan, “Just like when we were rookies.  Remember?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Duncan hums happily, “Yeah, you were so adorable and nervous. Now get those lips on my dick stud.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brent jacks on Duncan’s cock a couple of times with a sly grin, “Stud, eh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’d be more of a stud if you, oh god,” Duncan moans as Brent takes Duncan into his mouth.  “Fuck that feels good, right THERE!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Duncan strokes on Brent’s hair until he gets a firm grip on Brent’s head and begins to fuck Brent’s face.  Brent hums in pleasure sending sparks of stimulation through Duncan’s body. Duncan slows his thrusts and let’s Brent up for some oxygen.  “I want to unload somewhere else, if you’ll let me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brent rolls over to the bed stand opening a drawer and pulling out a condom that might still be in date and a bottle of lube.  He’s been saving his ass for one person, and that person lays in his bed right now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brent rolls the condom on and fingers his hole loose while stadling Duncan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sink down stud,” Duncan pleads possessively, “take me.”  Brent smiles and lines his hole up with Duncan’s cock and allows its entry into him.  Once he bottoms out he bends down and kisses Duncan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Feel full?” Duncan grins as Brent starts to ride.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So full,” Brent moans back.  “You always felt so nice there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Duncan changes the position without removing his dick.  Brent is now laying down and Duncan is pounding Brent’s ass.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This,” Duncan starts, “is exactly what I needed.”  He presses his lips to Brent’s and starts jacking on Brent’s dick.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck not gonna last,” Brent whimpers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay to let go,” Duncan coaches.  The spasm of Brent’s ass tightens around Duncan’s cock.  Brent unloads all over his abs and chest.  Duncan slows his thrusts to allow Brent to catch his breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay there for a sec, Duncs.  Can get hard again, it’s been a while,” Brent pants.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Duncan bottoms out and sucks on Brent’s nipples.  Brent’s hole is still spasming against his cock signalling a renewed arousal.  Not long after coming Brent is hard again and ready for more action.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, Duncs pound away,” Brent urges.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Duncan grins, and starts thrusting again.  It doesn’t take much before both Duncan and Brent unleash their loads.  Duncan slips out of Brent, “that was hot.  Let’s go shower and take a nap, eh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds good,” Brent whispers in Duncan’s ear before nibbling it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They are woken to Duncan’s phone and not Brent’s alarm clock.  It’s the Hawks’ legal department.  “Fuck!” Duncan curses.  Duncan leaves the room to head downstairs, Brent follows to listen in.  Duncan answers, “Keith here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s going to take you to the cleaners Duncan.  She wants half of your current contract and the condo,” the lawyer states.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Duncan scrubs his face.  The lawyer tries to break the awkward silence, “Duncan?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Call my accountant and see if you two can work out some arrangement that won’t leave me broke for the next 3 years,” Duncan relents.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The lawyer gets the number for Duncan’s accountant and ends the call.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ll be okay, you can stay here for free if need be,” Brent comforts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Duncan isn’t concerned for losing half his money.  He’s wisely invested, so Kelly doesn’t really know what’s in the bank.  If she wants half the Hawks contract, so be it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Duncan swallows hard, “It’s not about that Seabs.  I made sure I protected what I earned.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brent laughs, “I knew you were a cheapskate.  Hence those dad jeans.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I’m a single dad you know.  You want all that baggage Seabs?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t be here if I didn’t want all that baggage, Duncs.  Besides my rookie just moved back down to the A, so we have a little alone time until someone else is called up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Duncan’s smile turns into a sly grin, “You wanna really fuck with the next rookie to stay?  I saw the place next door is up for sale.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You want to mind fuck the next rookie to see if he figures out that we’re together,” Seabs says, wringing his hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Something like that, so shall we go kick Detroit’s ass tonight now?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>